Five Times Lee Witnessed Something
by applesandcherries
Summary: ...He Rather Hadn't. It wasn't even the worst that he had walked in on them, but that he couldn't get the images out of his head. A/R, Lee


Title: Five times little Leeland witnessed something he rather hadn't

Author: phoenix-cry aka Sammy-Girl001

Rating: T

Summary: It wasn't even the worst that he had walked in on them, but that he couldn't get the images out of his head. A/R, Lee

A/N: I asked for a prompt and 37ideesfixes over at livejournal, asked me to write: (Awkward-Domestic-Hilarious) How little Leeland finds out about Mommy and Daddy through everyone else on Galactica.

Well, I'll maybe get to that some other time. For now, Lee finds out all by his self. ;) Hope y'all don't mind.  
Also, this is probably the closest I'll ever come to writing smut. I even told Roslinforever that I couldn't write smut even if my life depended on it. She wouldn't believe me. :P

I

Nursing a headache of giant proportions and barely paying attention to what was going on around him, Lee Adama, current Caprican delegate in the Quorum and son to Admiral William Adama, dragged himself through the gray corridors of the last colonial Battlestar.

His appearance must have looked extremely undignified, but at the moment, he couldn't bring himself to care. He shuffled along, all the while rubbing his aching temples, a groan slipping quietly past his lips. Maybe his father had some painkillers lying around in his quarters. Lords knew, he didn't have the energy to turn around and walk all the way to sickbay. And if he was honest with himself, he was in no mood to endure another one of Cottle's speeches. Lee knew he shouldn't have drunk that much last night at Joe's – despite all appearances, he was smart enough to figure that out himself.

Groaning in relieve at seeing his destination in front of him, he didn't bother knocking. He had seen the president's schedule and knew his father was in a meeting with her in the wardroom.  
Pulling the hatch open, he stumbled through, half blind.

The sound of two pairs of lips pulling apart, followed by muttered curses, caused his eyes to snap wide open, though. He blinked, seeing the president and his father hastily untangling their limbs from each other from where they were sprawled over the couch and scurrying as far away from each other as they could.

Only when Laura Roslin delicately cleared her throat and tugged her blouse back into place, did he notice that his mouth was hanging wide open and he was still staring at them.

Speaking of undignified.

"Uh,...I...uhm. Sorry. I just...ah. I should go," he stuttered, his headache all but forgotten in his shock about seeing his father making out with the President of the Twelve Colonies.

On the couch.

Like two horny teenagers.

Lee swallowed.

Barely a heartbeat later, he had already pulled the hatch closed behind him, his cheeks red with embarrassment.

Even through the hatch, he could hear the president's clear, amused laughter and his fathers deep chuckle following him down the corridor.

Leeland flushed even more.

II

"Oh, shut up, Starbuck!" Lee laughed, glancing over at the blond pilot keeping him company.

"No, it's true!", she insisted, all the while laughing as well. "I saw it with my own eyes. Didn't know the Old Man had it in him."

Lee stopped laughing and instead furrowed his brows at her. "That's not funny anymore, Starbuck." He nearly sounded like a little kid who had his lolly stolen by another one.

"My father would not...-", he gesticulated wildly with his hands for a moment, "- _pinch the president's ass." _Starbuck snorted with laughter, holding her stomach by now.

"Oh, he so did."

Lee just glared at her. "Go annoy someone else.", he grumbled. "I have an important meeting to attend to."

Kara waved at him dismissively, making a sound that let him know what exactly she thought about _that_, before vanishing down a side corridor.

Adama jr. heaved a deep sigh, silently complaining about family, before he continued on his way towards the ward room. The president and admiral were certainly already waiting for him. Hurrying up his pace, he quickly decimated the last few yards towards his destination, only then slowing down again and smoothing out invisible crinkles on his suit jacket. Taking a deep breath, he stepped through the open hatch – and saw his father lightly slapping Laura Roslin's rear end. She giggled and turned around, a seductive glint in her eyes, which was erased the moment she noticed Lee standing in the hatch, his eyebrows nearly vanishing into his hairline.

A moment later, though, he just closed his eyes in resignation and groaned.

Starbuck would never let him hear the end of this.

III

Her skirt was bunched around her waist, her panties tangled around one of her ankles. Her white blouse was untugged, the buttons undone and his hand was possessively cupping her right breast.

He was in a similar state of undress. Pants pooling around his feet, tanks tugged upwards, her hands gripping his shoulders underneath the cloth, her legs wrapped around his waist and her feet resting on his buttocks.

She was pressed against the desk – the presidential desk, of all things - and not failing to encourage him to keep moving. Her moans were indication enough that she was quiet enjoying herself.

That's how Lee Adama found his father and the president, when he walked into the president's office for his meeting.

It was pretty obvious that she had all but forgotten about it.

And he really had no intention of reminding her about it.

IV

Settling down onto the couch and not thinking any of it that he was alone and the admiral and president nowhere in sight – they were probably just held up in CIC about something – he took a sip of the water he had just poured himself. Looking around, he discovered an open book on the coffee table. Leaning forward, he grabbed it and read the cover. _Seerider Falcon_. He had seen his father reading it once, he remembered. Putting it aside, he leaned back into the old leather and looked around once more, letting his mind wander.

That's when he heard it – and he seriously wondered why in Hades he hadn't heard it before.

Water running in the head. And moaning.

Lots of it.

The latest moan sounded suspiciously like it had come from Laura Roslin. The voice was unmistakable, after all.

"_Gods...Bill. Yeeees." _

The answering moan came at once. _"Laura...So good." _His father's voice panted.

Lee's eyes widened as his traitorous mind happily provided the fitting pictures.

He flushed crimson.

After a few seconds, in which his body seemed frozen, he bolted out the hatch.

Only after he sat in a Raptor, back towards Colonial One, did he remember that he had forgotten to replace the glass and book, giving away his presence.

His head sunk into his open palm, a pitiful groan issuing from his throat.

He could never look his father and the president into the eyes again.

What had he ever done to deserve this?

V

The metal felt cool against his skin, as he pressed his forehead against the bulkhead, randomly muttering curses under his breath.

He couldn't believe this had happened to him.

He always used to make fun of his friends in school, the ones who were unlucky enough to actually walk in on their parents doing things their children didn't even want to think about. At least not, if it was concerning their parents.

Lee really had thought that at his age, stuff like that couldn't happen to him anymore.

He should have known better.

Especially, since his father got quiet cozy with a certain redhead.

It wasn't even the worst that he had walked in on them – in the middle of what looked like a really good frak, too – but that he couldn't get the images out of his head.

And that his father obviously got more action than he, his much younger son, did. That really wasn't fair, Lee silently complained to himself and banged his head once, then twice against the metal in front of him.

It was a good thing that no one was there to see him – his actions had a certain similarity to Baltar when he had one of his...episodes.

Lee glanced around, up and down the corridor, at this thought. Nope. All alone. Thank Gods.

Leaning his forehead back against its previous resting place, he closed his eyes. The moment he did, the images unwillingly swamped his mind again.

_Their hands entwined above her head, pressing into the mattress. _

_Her head arched back into the pillow, his face resting against her neck. _

_His body moving languidly above hers. _

_The blanket haphazardly draped across his lower back, her leg tugging him closer by his waist, a strangled moan escaping past her lips. _

He had chosen this moment to finally come out of his daze and hastily made his retreat, the hatch creaking traitorously behind him as he pulled it back closed.

Lee had stopped dead in his tracks again, as Laura's voice still managed to be carried out towards him.

"_You know, we really should remember to lock the hatch next time."_ the president had stated, giggling.

He couldn't agree with her more.

_fin_


End file.
